


Lian et Lena

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason POV, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Roy has a reason to speak to Luthor and Jason won't let him go to Luthor's place alone





	Lian et Lena

Jason had tagged along for many reasons. Roy was his best friend and he was not going to let him walk into a snake nest alone. They might be cool with Kon but no one in their right mind thought for more than a few seconds that they were actually col with Lex Luthor. Because they were not, even if he liked you. You were never ‘cool’ with Lex Luthor.

Roy had a stony face as they walked through the halls and got on and off various elevators to the penthouse where Luthor lived. Jason had no idea who the stony faced body guard secretary that had greeted them was. It was not Mercy or Hope but she felt like them.

It was in here eyes, it was the way she checked in with Luthor on the communicator. The way she eyed them over before she made them go through several screens. She knew all the weapons that they had but she had not made them take off a single one.

Not that they were armed for bear or anything. This was a thank you visit. A visit of manners, but you did not walk into Lex Luthor’s place unarmed. Jason could count on one hand the amount of times he had been fully alone with Lex Luthor.

He only needed three fingers to do so. Bruce had never allowed it when he was Robin. The way he would drop everything the moment Luthor narrowed in on him at a party. Back then that had been hilarious. When he got a little older Jason had been thankful.

Even Kon-El never left him, Roy or Tim alone with Lex Luthor for very long. The kid loved his Dad. Jason knew that and so did everyone else. Still as much as Kon-El loved his Dad, doted on him and defended him. He never left the rest of them alone with Luthor and Jason was really thankful for that. One needed a buffer with Luthor.

Whether it was Bruce, Superman or Diana. One of the League that Luthor did not hate to dust or his son. They needed a buffer because taking him on alone spelled serious trouble. Which was why Jason had tagged along. He and Roy were not enough but it was better than letting Roy go by himself.

Besides, when it came to Luthor. Roy might seriously say the wrong thing. Well Luthor seemed to like them and the Outsiders well enough but you never knew. He said some creepy stuff to Jason and about Jason. One the reasons he was so damn glad that Kon-El usually had his back.

He stifled his sigh as they got on yet another elevator but this one was very different. He and Roy exchanged a glance behind the body guard’s back as she pressed a series of buttons and had her palm and eye screened before she spoke into a receiver. Then Jason watched as a panel shifted and her fingertip got pricked.

“Luthor makes you do all that just to get access?” Jason asked. The woman glanced around at him her brown eyes irritated.

“We do it by choice. This method was chosen as an improvement over the others. Mr. Luthor only agreed. We came up with the plan.”

“We as in Hope or Mercy?” Roy questioned as he folded his hands behind his back. “Because I gotta say, pretty neat.” The woman flashed him a smile before she turned back to the elevator doors. Jason rolled his eyes behind his hood.

“Mercy came up with it after the last few attacks.” The woman glanced right at him so Jason froze. “You actually helped us with one. It’s late but thank you.”

Jason was only able to blink before the doors swooshed open showing a long stretch of doorway that ended at a deep purple door. “You’re welcome.” He had no idea what he had done.

“Knock at the door. Mr Luthor is expecting you.” The woman stepped to one side and they eased past her. “He’s a busy man so don’t take to long.”

“Noted.” Jason muttered as he glanced at Roy. Roy looked paler than he had before. “You good?”

“Yes.” Roy swallowed.

X

“Why isn’t my favourite Robin and my favourite archer.” Luthor was standing near a huge desk a glass in his hand. “Two for one.” How could the man be so easy and so sleek? But at the same time so damn powerful and creepy? “It’s been a while gentlemen.”

“Luthor.” Roy stepped forward and Jason took off his hood. “I came to thank you for what he did.” His breath hitched and Jason stepped closer to him. “You didn’t have to.” Roy stressed. “But thank you for what you did.” He cleared his throat. “It means… the world to me. You have no idea what this means for me. You saved my daughter. My little girl. I know Cheshire will want to thank you too Sir but-“

“You went out of your way to do this.” Jason spoke up. “You had no reason to go out of your way and order your team to do what they did Luthor. Even if we are cool with your son. There was no real need. We hadn’t even asked for help.”

“As a father I understood better than anyone.” Luthor tipped back his head and draned the glass until there was only ice left. “Besides, I was right there.” He said softly. “Would you have expected me to just leave? I couldn’t do that. As a father myself I understood.”

“Thank you.” Roy hesitated and glanced at Jason. “I don’t know if you’ll want anything Sir but for my little girl I owe you-“

“You don’t owe me anything.” Luthor cut Roy off. “Not you, not the cute little Robin next to you. Not my son. None of you owe me anything because as I said. As a father I completely understand.” He sighed. “A sweet little girl like that. I completely understand killing those that threaten her.”

Jason felt confused. Luthor was Kon-El’s Dad but Kon-El was a grown kid. He had been around for only a few years but he was still a big kid. Luthor’s voice sounded… shit the last time Jason had browsed Luthor’s personal life file was years ago. Had one his wives been pregnant? He knew there was the fake miscarriage incident but after that Jason had just browsed. “Luthor?”

“A sweet kind little girl you have there Arsenal- may I call you Roy?” Luthor smiled as he leaned against his desk. His blue suit made his eyes glitter as he watched them. “In my head I always call you that.”

“Uh yeah.” Roy swallowed as he glanced at Jason again. Jason just shrugged his tension high as Luthor slowly drew them into his pace. Luthor was running the show. They were just cautiously going along.

“Roy.” Luthor said softly. “As I was saying, you have such a nice little girl. Seeing her in danger something came over me and I couldn’t help myself.” Jason watched Luthor press a button on his desk. “Darling, come in here for a moment.” He flashed them a smile. “You’ll see in a moment why I really had to involve myself.”

“I don’t-“ Jason paused as the door he had been keeping an eye on opened. A simple door except it was way too simple. No locks or anything. He watched the door open and heard himself hiss at the little girl that stepped into the room. There was no question to who she was. She had Luthor’s eyes. She looked like Kon-El except her hair was red and the face looked a little different. “You have another kid?”

“Daddy?” The girl held her hands out as she walked towards Luthor. “I thought Kon was here.” Luthor scooped her up and settled her against him. Jason swallowed when the girl rested her red hair on her father’s shoulder and looked at them. “Aren’t they brother’s friends?”

“Lena.” Luthor said softly. “You’re right. These are your brother’s friends. You know their names right? Such a good girl.”

“Him.” Jason flinched when Lena Luthor pointed at Roy. “He has a kid my age Daddy. The one Charity and Hope protected.”

“Good girl.” Luthor whispered. “Such a good girl. And the other one?”

“Kon-El likes him.” She giggled. “That’s Red Hood. He’s our favourite robin Daddy. Right?” Her eyes, just like Luthor’s just like Kon-El’s. “He’s fun.”

“Exactly.” Luthor said softly as he hugged his daughter closely. “Roy.” His eyes went to Roy and locked on. “As you can see for yourself. I really do understand. If Lena was in danger I would have done the same thing. Children should be protected.”

“She threw an arrow at one the guards.” Lena Luthor spoke as she reached out to Roy. “I like her. Daddy says she has good breeding.”

“Uh-“ Roy was just as tongue tied as Jason was. “Thank you Miss-“

“No!” The girl’s face was quick to change. “That’s for the other people. I know you.” Her voice was firm. “That makes us friends. You should call me Lena. Besides, I’m still a child.” She glanced at father and laughed. “Right Daddy?”

“Exactly princess.” Luthor pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head. “You still have to mind your manners to the elders that deserve it. Arsenal and Red Hood are your brother’s friends. Maybe if you are a good girl you’ll see Lian again. Would you like that?”

“I didn’t even get to speak to her.” Jason watched the way Lena Luthor hid her face in her father’s neck. “Kon-El wouldn’t let me.”

“She’s the biggest secret that you have.” Roy whispered. “How does no one know?”

“The important people.” Luthor said softly. “Do. She’s been hidden for seven years Roy. What’s another seven? I accept your thanks but as a Luthor I require nothing. However.” He looked down at Lena. “Maybe some playdates would be nice. Lena is surrounded by adults always. At least you’ll know she is safe.” Jason, he knew what Roy was going to say without even looking at him.

X

“So.” Roy said as he striped off his clothes. He glanced at Kon that sat on the bench. “You have a sister.”

“Yeah.” Kon winced. “It’s a long long story. Easier to keep mum on it.”

“Meta?” Jason probed he winced when Kon nodded. “Lena is?”

“She has Dad’s healing and most his other stuff.” Kon sighed. “But the other parent? We are kind of waiting it out. Sometimes it feels like something is going to happen and then nothing. We’ve run test after test but… It doesn’t add up. we just have to wait.”

“Waiting sucks.” Roy sighed before he glanced at Kon. “Your Dad saved my little girl’s life man.”

“No big deal.” Kon shrugged. “He has a weakness for sassy little girls. If anything happened to you or Cheshire he would make sure Lian was taken care of if Jason couldn’t step in.”

“Damn.” Roy muttered. “Should I put him in the will?” He joked. “How did you keep this hidden?”

“Well after Lex got custody?” Kon smiled. “It was pretty easy. It’s not as if Lena needs to go outside. She’s a Luthor.” Kon-El stressed. “The only people who need to know about her are the guards, family and very few friends.”

“Does Tim know?” Jason asked softly. “Because Kon, that girl knows a lot about us.”

“It’s a Luthor thing.” Kon sighed. “Tim knows now, Bart too. it wasn’t like I wanted to hide or anything. It’s just…” He winced. “Lena is special and she is most likely going to lead LexCorp after Dad steps down. She has the brains and the talent for it.”

“She’s a kid.” Roy frowned.

“Is she?” Kon said softly. “You met her right? She’s a Luthor to the core. Lex and I spoil her rotten but her brain. She needs information. She needs things to do. She takes things apart and puts them back together. I don’t know if she can even relate properly to normal kids her age. If anything she can pretend.” He winced. “That’s not the same.”

“Is that what being a Luthor is like?” Jason recalled how the girl so small was so sure of herself. Spoiled? The way she had walked to her father and demanded to be carried? Yes she was loved but not spoiled. It had been a silent demand.

“It isn’t easy.” Kon smiled. “But Lena, I think she can handle it. I’d rather her go down that route than be a hero.” He closed his eyes. “I don’t want her out there. I’d lose my mind.”

“Pretty sure Luthor does the same every time you get bitch smacked through buildings on national television.” Roy pointed out.

“Yeah.” Kon said softly. “But you know, Lena’s special. She’s not just a Luthor. She’s my baby sister. The only other family I have. My only sibling.” He closed his eyes. “I just want her safe.”

“I want Lian safe too.” Roy said softly. “Hey Kon… do you think I could move to Metropolis?”

“You would hate it.” Kon laughed. “And where you go, most the outsiders would follow because Kori and Jason would step right after you. Hear me out. Let me talk to my Dad.” He rested his head back before he laughed. “And we can see if the two princesses an get along. Lena thinks Lian is cool. The favour might not be returned.”

“I don’t know.” Roy laughed. “If she sees Lena command a room of adults, those two might bond together in a way that could spell trouble for everyone.”

“Come on. Have faith in your kid.” Kon laughed. “Lian won’t fall that easy. Give it a few weeks, if she and Lena team up to make board members cry the way Lex does. Then you can be worried. Until then, let the kids feel their way through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to play with actually


End file.
